


Slipped From My Hand

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Bruce and Adam are kinda a thing kinda not, Death, Gen, Last minutes, M/M, War, You Decide, a little fluff but mostly pain, pubg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: "Adam?" Bruce's voice cracked as he felt tears sting his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of his second in command and best friend laying lifeless on the ground behind enemy lines.Still nothing.





	Slipped From My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something new. Before you read: So this wasn't prompted I just wanted to see where this idea I had would go. Inspired by the first game of PUBG the LetsPlay Family played in their new video. Also it's not AH which I've never written before so let's see how this goes.

"James do you have eyes on them?" Bruce Greene called into his comm as he crouch-ran towards a grouping of bushes near a large two room shed. His squad was taking fire from seemingly all directions, bullets whizzing by them as they took cover.

"I think I see one to the northeast. I'm taking the shot!" James Willems, his explosives expert called back and Bruce saw him whip around the tree he was hiding behind. James took two shots before he fell back with a cry of pain that was cut short, well timed shots lighting up his body.

"James no!" Lawrence Sonntag screamed. The tactician crawled towards his friend and checked his vitals, tears stinging his eyes as his suspicions were proven true.

"Bruce he's..gone," he said sadly into his comm. Bruce felt a pain in his chest but then his eyes grew large.

"Lawrence behind you!" he shouted. A man dressed in camo had snuck up and was about to sink his knife into Lawrence's back. A shot rang out and the man fell dead.

"Got him. Coming your way Bruce. Cover me Lawrence and then rally on us," Adam Kovic said. The sniper and weapons expert stood from his prone position and darted over towards Bruce, Lawrence covering him. Suddenly there was an explosion near Lawrence and Bruce was knocked back, coughing and waving his hand to clear the dust. He was uninjured as far as he could tell and darted over to the shed, opening the door and taking cover inside.

"Sonntag, Kovic! Are you okay? Answer me damn it!" he cried into the comm, hoping his friends had somehow survived. Nothing but static reached his ears in return.

"Adam?" Bruce's voice cracked as he felt tears sting his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of his second in command and best friend laying lifeless on the ground behind enemy lines.

Still nothing.

Bruce closed the door and looked out the window facing the direction the enemy ambush was in, seeing now several heads popping up and drawing near. Searching the room he was in Bruce found a few smoke grenades and some ammo for his SKS, along with some medkits shoved into a box.

"Guys come on answer me please!" he cried into his comm. he'd already lost his support crew and Peake earlier when they'd split off to search some ruins, the place having recently been riddled with hidden land mines. He could still hear their screams in his ears from when they'd walked into the trap. Peake, the nicest and kindest man alive and the best damn medic in the Funhaus devision, killed before his time. And now Lawrence and James were gone. How would Bruce tell James' wife? That is assuming somehow he made it out alive. And Adam, where was Adam?

Bruce looked out the window again as the sounds of gunfire brought him back to the present, the enemy shooting towards the bodies of his fallen men. Bruce growled.

_They're already dead just leave them alone! Give them the respect they deserve you fucking monsters!_ he thought, tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Shots rang out again, this time closer and one of the enemy troops fell with a scream. Then two more before the group dove for cover.

"What the fuck?" Bruce exclaimed. Suddenly there was a noise at the door and he whirled around. Holding his SKS at the ready he walked to the side of the door and slowly opened it. Whipping around the corner and bring his weapon up Bruce prepared himself for the pain of bullets, but instead let out a strangled cry of joy.

Adam stood there, painfully holding his side which was bleeding. His short brown beard and goatee was covered in bits of dirt and sweat and blood, dirt and grime covering his face and bare arms. The combat helmet he'd worn earlier was gone and his short hair was messed up. He was panting hard and had a pained look on his face. But it was Adam!

Bruce quickly pulled Adam in and then embraced the tall man in a long tight hug, one that Adam returned with the arm not holding his side.

"I was so worried about you! You didn't respond to my comm, and then the gunfire, and I thought you were dead!" Bruce sobbed all in one breath, tears streaming down his face. Adam squeezed Bruce a bit tighter and smiled, his lopsided grin he reserved only for those he cared about.

"I'd never die on you. Someone's got to keep your ass out of trouble!" he chuckled. Bruce laughed but held Adam a little longer before meeting his eyes.

"The others..they're gone Adam," he said. Adam looked sad and nodded.

"I tried to help Lawrence but there was nothing I could do. I crawled over here as fast as I could to make sure you were safe when they started firing again on James. Lawrence looked at me and shook his head just before they finished him off. Bruce, these people are evil monsters! They don't care about winning, they just want the satisfaction of killing us," Adam said. Bruce grew pale and was about to pull away to check the window when Adam pulled him closer.

"We're not getting out of this are we?" he asked. Bruce shook his head slowly.

"We had a good run, you and I. We made a great team Kovic," he said sadly as he held Adam.

"The best. I can't imagine anyone I'd feather spend my last few moments on this earth with than you Bruce. Oh and drop the last name bullshit. No sense sticking to protocol anymore," Adam said and the two chuckled. Pulling Adam to the side Bruce began treating his wounds, cleaning and bandaging his side and a bullet wound on his leg.

"If we're gonna go out, let's give em a fight they'll never forget!" he said. Adam smiled and stood to his feet, pulling out his shotgun from behind his back where he'd strapped it.

"You go search the other room for anything useful, I'll guard the door," he said. Bruce nodded and left the room, but not before Adam caught hold of his hand, the two looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Adam said. Bruce smiled and squeezed Adam's hand.

"I love you too," he said. Their hands slipped apart reluctantly and Bruce darted to the other room in search of anything useful. Some spare shirts and ballistic masks and some pistol ammo but nothing helpful.

"Bruce! They're coming in!" Adam's voice called from the adjacent room followed by a shotgun blast. Bruce turned and ran back, reaching the doorway just as Adam shot another soldier who fell on top of his dead comrade, more pushing through the door.

Everything seemed to slow down for Bruce as one of the soldiers raised their gun and fired, striking Adam in the shoulder, another shot hitting his leg and downing him, Adam's cry of pain, the way his eyes met Bruce's as he fell to his hands and knees. Bruce screamed and bolted over to Adam, shooting two more soldiers before reaching his friend. He grabbed Adam's hand and held it tight looking at him with tears in his eyes as they stared at each other, ignoring the shouts of the soldiers storming in.

Pain wracked Bruce's body as the shots were fired and he fell to the ground still holding Adam's hand. He stared at Adam as fear crept into his eyes before they clouded over and his hand slipped out of Bruce's, lifeless. Bruce reached out and painfully yet gently ran a finger down Adam's cheek.

_I'm sorry._ he thought before there was one last shot and his world went black.


End file.
